


One Thing's for Sure

by amelia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants Jack and he worries about what it means. Tiny Janto drabble/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing's for Sure

In the morning, Ianto stared at the filthy grating over the bed. Jack rolled over and threw an arm around him. Ianto didn’t budge. 

Jack squeezed him, “What?”

“Does this mean I’m bisexual?” Ianto turned the word on his tongue, trying out its taste. “Maybe I always was gay.”

Jack exhaled, sat up, reaching for his trousers. "It's not the 1960s anymore."

Upstairs, he looked over papers on his desk, until Ianto climbed the ladder and came over to lean beside him.

Jack turned back to him. “Advice: Think about what you want, and how to get it. Don’t worry about how that defines you.”

Ianto nodded, reached for him, and wrapped his hands around Jack's body. “More.”

Jack laughed as they kissed.


End file.
